1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light device, more particularly to a light device with an extensible and retractable bulb unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional light device 1, such as one used to illuminate automatically a room in case of electrical breakdown, includes a casing 10, a pair of bulb holding seats 102, two bulb units 14, and a power supply unit (not visible) disposed in the casing 10.
As illustrated, the casing 10 has a handle 100 for carrying the same. The seats 102 are secured on the upper portion of the casing 10. Each of the bulb units 14 has two lugs 140 respectively disposed on both sides of the corresponding seat 102. A locking bolt 16 extends through the holes in the lugs 140 and the seat 102 for connection with a nut 18.
A drawback of the aforesaid light device resides in that the bulb units 14 cannot be retracted into the casing 10, thereby resulting in occupation of storage space and inconveniencing transport thereof.